Running
by j7r3l
Summary: About a teen werewolf named Amber..bad at summaries. I'll change this summary soon. give my story a chance please! thanks:
1. Chapter 1

I paced back and forth down the hallway, glancing at the door every five seconds.

My brother's wife was having her baby. But the baby, me, and everyone else are werewolves. My brother's wife, Leah, was not. Both my brother, Leah, and I are only fifteen. Yeah, I know, little young to be having kids don't you think?

She cried out in pain and I winced.

Me and my brother, Josh's human mom had died while she was having us, while our father was killed when he'd tried taking over a neighboring pack.

I don't remember either of them, but I have a picture of them up in my room. Since they were gone, the whole pack helped in raising us, but now I lived with my brother and Leah at his new house. My father had blonde hair and green eyes while my mother had black hair with a tint of red n it and blue eyes. My hair was a light brown with natural blonde streaks and a hint of red and I had green eyes.

My brother had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Suddenly, the door where my little nephew (most all cubs are boys) was being born opened and out came the doctor.

"Are they okay?" I asked, taking a step towards him.

Our pack doctor smiled.

"Leah and the babies are fine, Amber," he says. Relief washes over me. I didn't think she'd make it. A fifteen year old having a baby was tough, especially if the baby's a werewolf. Instead of kicking, werewolves shifted in their mother's stomachs.

"Whoa, wait did you say 'babies'?" I ask, surprise written on my face.

He nods.

"What do they look like?" I ask, peering around him at the door.

"Well right now we have one black male wolf pup and one little blonde baby girl," he replies.

I grin.


	2. Chapter 2

_I look down at the two babies before me, already able to sit up on their own._

_They're total opposites, I can't believe they're twins._

_The girl on the right has blonde hair and bright, happy looking, ice blue eyes, while the boy, Blake, next to her on the left has black hair and lonely looking, soulful green eyes. _

_The girl, Kaylee, arches her back._

"_No!" I cry but she's already her wolf._

_I sigh but can't help laughing as the white pup nips at her human brother. _

_Blake growls at her and leans toward her menacingly, shifting into his jet black wolf._

_Kaylee shrinks away from him, then thinks better of it and attacks him. They roll around on the carper, teeth bared and growling, but I can tell they're only playing. _

_The door opens and in walks my brother._

_His cubs immediately get up and run to him, tails wagging happily. He picks up his daughter and brings her to eye level. Blake watches, longing, sadness, and anger in his gaze._

_I sit down on the ground and Blake immediately clambers into my lap. I laugh and scratch him, murmuring things like "hey little boy!" in a mock baby voice._

"_Hello, my little look-alike daughter," My brother says to Kaylee across the room. His wolf is white too. _

_She reaches out and licks him on the nose. I glance up laughing, then look back down to Blake whose biting at my hands._

_I'm using them to wrestle with him. I flip him over on his back and scratch his stomach, laughing. He looks offended. I pick him up and touch my face to his affectionately, my lip jutted out in a mock sad face._

_He growls, and snaps at me when I pull back, but I know he'll forgive me._

_I stick my tongue out at him._

_My brother laughs, "Hey now, don't be pickin favorites." he jokes, setting Kaylee down. She runs and joins our little wrestling match._

"_I am not picking favorites!" I say, laughing, as I wrestle with Kaylee. Blake joins in by tackling his sister. He growls, making Kaylee flatten her ears against her head submissively._

"_Guess we know who the alpha dog is!" I say, pulling Blake off of Kaylee, then picking Kaylee up and nuzzling her._

"_It's okay, girlie, its never good to be the alpha. They're full of themselves." _

"_Hey, can I take them for a run in the woods?" I ask with a glance up at my brother._

"_Bring them back before dinner or Leah will flip," he replies, grabbing his keys and heading out the door. _

"_Come on, pups, lets go for a run," I say to them._


	3. Chapter 3

I walk out the door, the cubs on my heels. I take off running towards the woods and shift just as I reach the treeline.

I pause thinking I'd just ruined a perfectly good pair of jeans and a hoodie.

I raise my nose to the air and inhale. I smell the animals in the woods; squirrel, deer, birds, and from behind me the smell of the pack's females cooking. I hear cars speeding by on an interstate farther away, and the birds chirping in the trees around me. I then look down at myself. I was a gray wolf, but all throughout my fur it was a tan color with a hint of a blonde.

Kaylee barks impatiently. I look down at the cubs. They're staring up at me expectantly, and their thoughts are drumming through my head. Just one word.

"_Run." _

I wag my tail slightly then turn and sprint off thru the woods, planning to circle around then bring them back to Leah's. They follow along side me. I slow slightly, letting them think they're faster than me, then speed up to be slightly in front of them, letting them know I was in command here.

A breeze shifts through the trees, bringing forward a scent I hadn't caught before. Werewolf. And not one from our pack.

I stop abruptly, muscles locked, hackles raised.

The cubs stop when they notice I did and come back around to me, confusion on their faces. The leaves rustle in front of me and a wolf steps out of the darkness.

I snarl at the wolf before me and immediately put myself in between the cubs and the black wolf in front of me. He looks young, about my age.

His ears flatten against his head and he bares his teeth defensively. He doesn't want a fight, I realized. I tilt my head to the side in confusion.

_What do you want?_ I send the thought towards him. His ears flick towards me, surprise on his face.

_Could you take me to your alpha? I'd like to join your pack._ His thoughts run through my head.

I hesitate, then nod.

_Bringing a strange wolf back.. He wants to join our pack. _I send the thought to every member of my pack.

I hear our alpha, Derrick's response in my head.

_Where do I meet you?_

I send an image to him of the edge of the woods near my brother's and Leah's house.

_Walk in front of me_, I think to the cubs. They start walking and I follow alongside the strange wolf. He travels slightly behind me.

_Who are you?_ I ask. He glances at me.

_My name's Jake. I'm sixteen._

I nod. _My name's Amber. Fifteen._

We walk in silence.

_Would you rather run? _I ask.

He nods, which looks a little weird on a wolf. I start running. Finally we break out of the woods. The cubs run to Derrick, whose waiting in human form, looking tense.

"Amber, go to Leah's and shift back. Take the cubs and come back with clothes for this wolf," he says, then adds, "Cubs, Change when you reach the house."

The cubs and I walk to the house. I hesitate, then just scratch on the door and bark sharply in a message that meant 'Come' in wolf language.

The door opens and Leah stands there, staring down at us in surprise. The cubs rush in, Changing as soon as they hit the carpet in their living room. I slide past Leah and into the bathroom, where I immediately shift back into a human.

"Could I have some clothes, Leah," I call out, "I kind of destroyed mine."

The bathroom door opens a crack and a hand reaches in, holding jeans and a t-shirt.

"You need to start taking your clothes off before you shift," Leah says, laughing, then adds, "what's going on outside?"

"Well, I found a Were in the woods. He's joining our pack, if Derrick thinks it's okay," I say, pulling on the clothes she gave me, as I think of Jake. I wander what he'd look like as a human.

I open the door and see Leah standing there in front of it.

"Seriously?" she asks.

I laugh. "Seriously. Gotta go back out there. I'll tell you everything when I get back," I smirk, "Wait, could I get some of Josh's clothes for the new boy?"

She nods and walks off too her room, then comes back with a bundle of clothes in hand.

I flash her a smile and walk out the door. Their standing exactly where I'd left them. I hesitate, then sit the clothes in front of the black wolf.

"Uhm-," I start, "should I like…"

The black wolf looks at me and I hear this thoughts in my head, _Watch or turn around. _His wolf smirks and I immediately spin around so I don't see him.

"Alright. You can turn around now," Jake says.

I turn around to see a tall, tanned boy with dark eyes, looking in between me and Derrick.

"I wish to join your pack," Jake says looking at Derrick, then averting his eyes. He seems to be crouching slightly, trying to make himself smaller than Derrick.

"What pack did you belong to before?" Derrick asks.

"The Stone River pack," he replies. We are in the Forest Plains pack. We live in Illinois. His old pack was the largest in North America, owning most of it. We were on it's border.

Our alpha nods.

"You may join our pack. Amber, take him back to Leah's for dinner," Derrick says like he was just an old friend.

I beckon to Jake then turn and walk towards our house. I hear him following.

Just as I reach the door, Josh pulls in the driveway and jumps out of his car. He walks towards us, going straight for Jake.

"What are you-" he starts to ask. I step in front of Jake.

"He's new to our pack. He's gonna eat dinner at our house. Chill." I say.

Josh nods then turns and walks in the house.

"I can handle myself," Jake says with a glance at me.

I blush. We head inside the house.


End file.
